


Movie Madness

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 21 Challenge prompt was Favorite Christmas MovieWarnings: Stupidity and FluffPairing: None  - it’s just some silliness with some of the Avengers team.Summary: Is there anything more contentious that what to watch on TV?
Kudos: 2





	Movie Madness

Filled to the brim with the wonderful dinner, and tidy up as complete as it could be, everyone moved over to the sofas bartering over what they would do next. It was a close run argument between board games and TV, but full stomachs lead to sleepiness which in turn lead to movies being picked

Ten minutes into a debate about what movie they would watch Belle had the start of a headache and they were currently in a stalemate. 

“Ok enough, lets do this the scientific way, everyone write their favorite Christmas movie on a slip of paper, we will put them in a bowl and draw out a winner” Bruce suggested 

“That’s not democratic decision, what if more than one of us pick the same thing” Steve argued

“Well then you have a statistically better chance of getting your movie picked don’t you” Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance

“Ok so how about we do what Bruce suggested and then we count up the votes and if there is a clear winner then we go with that and if not we fold them up and do a draw” Wanda suggested

Everyone agreed and paper and pens were handed out and selections were added to the bowl.

Belle was picked as a relatively neutral party to count up the results and Tony was confined to the other side of the room

“OK so we have 1 vote for Elf, 2 for it’s a wonderful life , 1 for Holiday Inn, 3 for die hard, 1 for Miracle on 34th Street, 1 for Christmas carol and 1 for How the grinch stole Christmas. So that means it’s Die Hard”

Sam, Natasha and Clint let out a whoop while there was grumbling from a lot of the others

“What’s Die Hard?” 

“You’ll love it Buck it’s about a guy who manages to save his ex wife and work colleagues from an office when they’re held hostage by kidnappers” Natasha filled him in excitedly

“It sounds fun, but it’s doesn’t sound like a Christmas movie to me”

“Ha see that’s my point” Tony cut in “I mean if you’re gonna class that as a Christmas movie then add in Gremlins as well - I mean it happens at Christmas”

“I don’t know what that is “ Steve cut in 

“It doesn’t matter what that is Cap” Clint called out “What matters is Die Hard won and it’s a Christmas movie and it’s wha we are watching”

“But what is a gremlin?” Steve asked looking confused. Natasha picked up her phone keyed something in and handed it to Steve

“Good God I don’t even now what that is, but what ever it is it is not Christmas!”

“Well it doesn’t much matter does it - we aren’t watching that one” Natasha took her phone back 

Belle leaned over to Steve laying a comforting hand on his arm “It’s actually a fun film. I’ll put it on some time that there isn’t so much, excitement, about what we will watch” Steve gave her a grateful smile.

“OK so hang on” Sam stood in the middle of the room “ Why don’t you all describe what makes a Christmas Movie and we will see whether Die Hard matches up Ok. FRIDAY put these items on the holo screen”

“It’s Christmas time”  
“There is a problem that has to be sorted so someone can appreciate Christmas”  
“People being with loves ones”  
“Friendship”  
“Loneliness then being lonely”  
“Christmas is the reason for change”  
“Hope”  
“A Happy Ending”  
“Redemption”

Belle watched amused as the items were listed on a holo screen. She didn’t mind that her favorite hadn’t been picked, she had old fashioned tastes in these things, but this entire debate was far too funny to miss out on. At the rate things were going no one would watch anything because they would still be talking about it

“Ok those are all good things - I mean I don’t think they all need to be there to make a Christmas Movie but they’re good items, Here’s the thing though, I can check them all off against Die Hard. Every, Single. One,” As some of the others objected quite loudly Sam held up his hand “Aaaand it’s a damn sight cheerier than It’s a wonderful life too. I mean have you fools actually watched that movie? You can’t sit there and tell me that the middle of that movie isn’t just misery. Be a good man or doom doom! I mean come on”

Belle watched as there were a few nodding heads, Sam wasn’t wrong it wasn’t the most uplifting of movies for the majority of the run time.

“You know we still have quite a few days until Christmas, there isn’t any reason that we couldn’t work through the movies every other night so everyone gets to watch what they like the most. Maybe people could share why they picked the movie, then we could all learn a bit about why people picked what they did. You know see things in a new light” Wanda spoke up trying to diffuse what could become a heated discussion if left to go on for too much longer   
“Well now that’s a very sensible and boring way to put an end to the discussion just as it was about to get interesting” Tony gave a mock smile in Wanda’s direction causing Wanda to blush and look down

Belle rolled her eyes, and jabbed Tony in the ribs with her elbow “Well I think Wanda’s idea is excellent and I second it. This way we get to watch a movie rather than discuss a movie and maybe we get a bit more appreciation for some of the ones we don’t much like by understanding why others do”

“Well who am I to argue with you dear” Tony flopped back into the couch “And really Wanda, it’s a pretty smart plan. OK bird boy sit your ass down and we will watch your selection” 

“Wait we need to know why they picked it” Bucky leant forward looking at Clint, Sam and Nat with a raised eyebrow.

The three huddled together for a moment debating before moving back to their seats, Natasha sitting forward to explain

“Well there are a whole heap of reasons, but the main ones are it’s fun, there is plenty of action and drama with the while Christmas backdrop, but it’s not schmaltzy. A lot of Christmas movies are just so scaring and sweet and everything gets tied up neatly in a festive bow, but in Die Hard it isn’t. Sure there is doing things for love and building new friendships, but there is also action, explosions and a great bad guy. The thing is, when you do the things we do, the soft and fluffy movies, well sometimes they just make you feel worse about life. This one doesn’t”

As the movie started Belle found herself distracted as she thought about what Natasha had said, She had always assumed that because these guys spent their lives dealing with some of the worst things in the world, they would want something lighter and dare she say jolly. She had never thought how being faced with that would could make these guys feel worse about what they did. She half paid attention and half wondered about what the others would say about their choices when they came up.

A few nights later it was movie night again and the second choice movie was up. It’s a wonderful life was considered a Christmas Classic so she wasn’t all that surprised that it came up on the list. Belle had guess that at least one of the Super Soldiers would have picked this movie but she hadn’t counted on Bruce being in that group.

“For me it’s about memories and sitting in a chair with why grandfather watching the movie and drinking cocoa. It’s just a classic Christmas Movie. Yeah bits of it are sad but the sense of joy at the end is incomparable” He had explained

“It’s memories for me too - old and new” Bucky had smiled at Steve and Belle then “It’s not ll perfect, even at the end, but people grew and changed”

When it came to the remaining movies it was a tie so one afternoon it was agreed that they would have a movie marathon. Wanda had explained the Elf reminded her of early Christmases with Pietro and she loved the fact that it made her laugh. Tony had explained that A Christmas Carol was one of the few movies he remembered watching with his mother, and she would also read the story to him every Christmas. Belle had snuggled into him when his choice came on, feeling that he would perhaps need some closeness. 

For Steve Miracle of 34th Street was one he had picked out because it had been his favorite when he had gone on a movie binge one evening. He liked the jolly father Christmas and the child and the fact it was black and white, and it didn’t make him feel out of place like newer movies did at times.

Belle had felt uncomfortable when it had been her turn to explain. Holiday In had always been her favorite but probably not for a reason that anyone would understand. She had thought about lying but the others had all explained their thoughts honestly so she took a deep breath and told the truth 

“Christmas wasn’t big in our house. After dad was gone it didn’t get any better, Mostly my mum would do what she wanted, and I would hang out at school or home, but usually on Christmas Eve she would make cocoa and we would sit in the living room and watch Holiday Inn. She would usually end up leaving before the movie was done, but for a little while we would be like a regular family. It didn’t hurt that Bing Crosby had the best voice and Fred Astaire danced beautifully. Tony had hugged her close and for the first time she got to have good memories to go with the movie from start to end.

Later that night in the apartment Tony had put on White Christmas and taken Belle in his arms and danced her slowly around humming the tune as they moved. 

That had just left How the Grinch Stole Christmas, which no one would admit to adding into the mix. Never the less they had all settled in to watch it, laughing at the frolics on screen and throwing popcorn at each other.

As the closing credits rolled Sam stood clapping his hands together “You know I really liked watching everyones choices, but I’ve to to say Die Hard is still the best Christmas Movie”


End file.
